Taking Chances
by sockospice
Summary: Randy’s relationship with Hunter is complicated. Will Chris Jericho help him to see it more clearly, or will that just bring more complications? Slash fic
1. We need to talk

Title: Taking Chances (1?)  
Rating: adult themes  
Content: Slash, angsting, violence  
Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue  
Characters: Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, HHH

Summary: Randy's relationship with Hunter is complicated. Will Chris help him to see it more clearly, or will that just bring more complications?

Author's notes:Who knows where this came from. I wanted to write some nice Shawn/Randy fluff, and this came out. I swear to god my mind hates me sometimes. I'm also contemplating writing a het fic that's been stuck in my head for weeks now. Yes, me write het. It scares me too!

"Randy?"

"Hey Chris. What's up?"

Chris smiled, but he was hiding how he felt. There was concern behind his question. "Nothing's new. How's things with you and Hunter?"

Randy's face mirrored his confusion, "OK, why?"

"You don't seem… you don't seem happy." Chris had been watching Randy over the last few months. He knew it sounded a little stalker-like, but there was something about Randy that was just enthralling. Everyone had watched as Hunter had destroyed their relationship over the title back in August. Then, the loss of the title, to his former lover of all people, had sent Randy low, really low. He'd gone off the rails for a while, exaggerating his cocky exterior and attitude to hide how hurt he really was. He'd got himself into some hot water too. Chris had watched, throughout. He'd been as surprised as anyone to see that the younger man and Hunter were back together. He'd also seen what Randy had sacrificed.

The young man was proud. He was proud of his background, proud of what he'd achieved, proud of his talent. To see him lay down for Hunter at the Royal Rumble had shocked Chris, and he'd watched especially closely from then on. He knew he was on to something, because Randy's behaviour had become increasingly erratic over recent weeks, and the light that used to shine in his eyes whenever he talked about wrestling was gone. Now, all Chris could see in his eyes was something that he interpreted as a dull ache.

"What makes you think I'd put up with being with someone who didn't make me happy? I'm not exactly short of admirers." Randy avoided Chris' glare, he didn't want the Canadian to know how right he was.

"I know you're not happy Randy. I know what you've given up for him."

The young man took a deep breath. He was curious as to how Chris could just pinpoint, like that, one of the main things that kept him awake at night. At the same time, he didn't want Chris to know how right he was. "Everyone makes sacrifices in their career Chris, even you know that."

That struck a nerve in Chris, confirming that he was right, and causing him to be even more concerned. "I know. I also know that certain people ask you to make unreasonable sacrifices in return for their love."

"It wasn't much for him to ask. I hurt him… when I wouldn't give him the title back then… I didn't deserve it, he did."

"That doesn't sound like the Randy we all know and love."

"It's true."

"Is that because Hunter told you it was true?"

"It's true."

Chris shook his head. What had Hunter done to him? The young man had come into the business arrogant and cocky, believing that he was the best and that it was inevitable that he would be the champion sooner or later. And now he was saying that he didn't deserve it? "Randy, I've been there with Hunter. I know what it's like. He told me that I'd be champion one day, but that I didn't deserve it yet, that I should wait, watch him and learn. But I never learnt enough for him. He was never happy with me. He was quite happy to sacrifice me for his career. He would never sacrifice anything for me though."

The look on Randy's face told him all he needed to know. "He told me that I needed to prove my commitment to the business. He said that if I lay down for him at the Royal Rumble, that it would prove my love for him and the business."

"So you did."

"I missed him. I hate being alone. I was so selfish wanting to keep the title when I knew it meant so much to him. "

"It meant a lot to you too. He knew that. He put that title before his love for you. And I'm betting that now he's making you pay for it. He made you lay down for him, he's stalled your career and I bet he's hurting you in other ways too. All when you did nothing wrong in the first place. "

Randy stood up and walked away. He couldn't hear this, not now. Not when he knew that Chris was right. His head had been telling him this for weeks. That Hunter didn't love him, that he was controlling him. That you weren't supposed to hurt someone you professed to love. But he'd hurt Hunter too. When he took the belt he put his relationship before his lover, just as Chris was saying that Hunter was doing now. His head hurt, he was confused, all he wanted to do was go back to his hotel room and sleep.

Sleep would be a long way away tonight though. Once Hunter had claimed what he saw as rightfully his, Randy's mind played the conversation with Chris over and over in his head. One side of him wanted to ignore it, the other wanted to question Chris about it. About how he knew so much, why he cared. He knew that things weren't right between him and Hunter, they hadn't been right since they'd got back together. Randy had accepted his lover's dominance and demands… and threats. He hadn't questioned them. He saw them as his punishment. He still loved Hunter.

Trouble was, if he continued living like this, he didn't know for sure how long he could go on. He knew Chris had seen it. Each day, Hunter took a little more from him, and gave nothing back. Soon, there would be nothing left. His career was going nowhere, he was with a man he both loved and hated, and it didn't look like there was an obvious way out. All Randy knew for sure was that he had to take any chances that were offered. Was Chris offering him a chance? Randy wasn't sure, but there was only one way to find out.


	2. I need

Title: Taking Chances (2?)  
Rating: R for adult themes, or M, as FFN would have it.  
Content: Slash, angsting, violence  
Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue  
Characters: Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, HHH  
Summary: Randy's relationship with Hunter is complicated. Will Chris help him to see it more clearly, or will that just bring more complications?  
Author's notes: Thanks for the lovely reviews so far. Still don't know where we're going, but I know we'll get there eventually.

"Chris, can I talk to you?" Randy looked around nervously. He wanted to talk to Chris about what he'd said the other night, but he didn't want Hunter to know what he was doing.

"Sure," Chris was pleased, but could sense Randy's discomfort. He nodded towards his locker room, "OK in there?"

Randy nodded and followed the Canadian into the room. He relaxed a little as he heard the door slam shut.

"I was thinking about what you said."

"I hoped you would."

"I don't have long, Hunt's in a meeting for about an hour. He'll wonder where I've been."

"Has he always been this controlling of you?"

"No... well, he always warned me that people would try to take advantage," Chris could understand that, there were a lot of people who could only be described as mercenary. He also recognised that Randy had failed to see that the most mercenary of them all was Hunter. "Then, when I got back with him... he said he couldn't trust me. So he likes to know where I am."

Chris just stared at Randy, willing him to see how wrong this situation was. Willing him to see that it was Hunter's fault that he was so miserable. Randy shifted uncomfortably, and attempted to change the subject. "From the way you spoke... I know you have a history with Hunter. I'm guessing that you think I shouldn't be with him... I just don't get why."

"I do have a history with Hunter, and I'm not the only one," Chris sighed. "That's how I can look at you and know that you're going down the same road I went down. I was lucky. I got out before he went too far."

"Will you tell me about it?" Randy was timid in his question, for he could see by the dark shadow that crossed Chris' face that it was a time and place he didn't like revisiting.

"One day."

Randy nodded. Chris' voice was so firm, he knew not to argue.

"When you two got back together after the Royal Rumble, what changed?" Chris diverted the subject back onto Randy.

"I'd changed."

"I don't think so."

Randy looked up, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"When you and Hunter split the first time round, you went off the rails, yeah?" Randy grimaced and nodded. "You did some stuff and I know you regretted it, but you were pretty much on self destruct mode, right?" He took the younger man's silence as assent. "You were still the same Randy, but you were unhappy and looking for a way out."

"I wanted Hunter back."

"But you were still the same person underneath. You hadn't changed. You just lost your focus on what was really important to you. I bet Hunter told you that you'd lost your fire, that you had wasted your talent, that the only way you'd get anywhere would be with him. I bet he said that he didn't believe that you loved him and you had to prove it. And I bet it was him that suggested that you lay down for him at the Royal Rumble." Chris put his hand on Randy's shoulder. He figured the young man needed the comfort right now.

"How do you know all this?"

"I know Hunter." Chris decided to continue. He knew Randy didn't really want to hear this, but he was right so far. "I bet that since the Royal Rumble, he's been doubting your love for him. I bet he's been asking you to prove yourself to him over and over, each time hurting you in a different way and each time destroying a little more of you. I bet he's asked you to do things that you hate, but you do them anyway because you're scared. Not scared of losing him, scared of being alone. You've taken into account everything he said about other people, and although you're right to be wary, you have to trust someone. Because if you stay with him, you'll burn out."

"I love him. He loves me." It sounded almost like a mantra. As if Randy thought that if he repeated it often enough, he might one day believe it was true.

"That doesn't mean what's happening is right."

"I know."

The admittance was a small triumph for Chris. "So if you know that what he's doing isn't right, why do you stay?"

"Because staying is easier. Leaving takes a strength I don't have at the moment."

"You are strong enough Randy. He's just worn you down so much you don't believe in yourself any more."

"I did try fighting back, once."

Chris cringed, he could guess what happened. He took a deep breath. "That is exactly why you have to get away. You can't live in fear of him."

"I know, I know." Randy turned away and kicked the wall in frustration. "I love him, and I hate him, I need him, but I wonder how life would be on my own. I thought I could handle all this on my own, I thought I knew what I was getting myself into, but ever since we talked last, I've laid awake at night wondering about what I could have done, what could be changed."

"He'll change you Randy, he'll destroy you so that he can control you."

"I'm not ready to leave him, I think about it every night, but I can't."

"So..."

"I'm thinking about it, honestly I am. And I will. I know... I have to."

"And until you do?"

Randy bit his lover lip nervously, "Until then... can I still talk to you about it? You help me make sense of things. See things more clearly."

Chris nodded. It was a start at least.

"Thanks." Randy looked at his watch, "look, I have to go, Hunt'll be looking for me. Thank you Chris."

"Anytime."

As Randy left the room Chris sat down and put his head in his hands. He so desparately wanted to help the poor kid, but now he was afraid that it was too late.


	3. Conflicting feelings

Title: Taking Chances (3?)  
Rating:M for adult themes  
Content: Slash, angsting, violence  
Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue  
Characters: Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, HHH  
Summary: Randy's relationship with Hunter is complicated. Will Chris help him to see it more clearly, or will that just bring more complications?

Randy just sat and watched as Hunter ranted and raved. Batista had pissed him off again, and Hunter was not happy. Randy knew it was a matter of time before things started flying round the room, forcefully thrown by the man who was right now tearing up a copy of Raw magazine in fury.

He knew better than to say anything. He was just grateful that Hunter wasn't angry at him. For once, Hunter had actually praised him. It had been Hunter's idea to challenge the Undertaker for Wrestlemania, and although Randy was unsure, he'd done it to prove to Hunter… well, to prove what, Randy was unsure, but Hunter had told him it was best for his career, so he'd done it.

He knew better than to further raise the man's ire. He knew exactly what would happen. It was the same as so many other nights. Hunter would storm out of the room, return a few hours later drunk, he'd grab hold of Randy and he'd expect sex. And Randy always found it easier to acquiesce. He'd tried fighting back once. It didn't work.

Now, he comforted himself that his meekness was helping Hunter get over his anger, and that Hunter wouldn't come to him if he didn't love him. It was a comfort, but he also knew that it was a lie that was getting harder and harder to believe. He wanted to believe that he was helping Hunter, but at the same time he knew that Hunter was hardly even aware of his existence right now.

He thought back to Chris. Now that was confusing. One part of his head knew that he was being offered an escape route, a lifeline. The other wondered about why Chris was offering. Then, there was that little bit, Hunter's voice in the back of his head, telling him that he was weak, that he needed Hunter, that he loved him.

Randy's train of thought was temporarily halted as he watched Hunter storm out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He was relieved, yet still concerned, as the night was far from over. Hunter would return, and the same thing would happen as had happened so many other nights. And that was when Randy felt more confused than ever. As Hunter took him, he knew that he did so because the older man needed him more than ever. At the same time though, each time Randy's love died a little, because somehow he knew that someone who professed to love you should not cause you pain.

He grabbed his phone and called Chris, hoping that the Canadian would have time for him.

"Yeah?"

"Chris, it's Randy, can we talk?" Randy held his breath, waiting for the response.

"Sure."

"I'm not disturbing you?"

"No. I was just working on some Fozzy stuff, but it can wait. What's up?"

Randy sighed, "Hunter was pissed at Dave, he's just gone out."

"Drinking?" There was a catch of concern in Chris' voice that Randy was quick enough to pick up on. He didn't understand why, but it was definitely there.

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"I know. I just figure…" Randy knew it sounded crazy, but he also hoped that Chris would understand, "with me here, it stops him doing anything stupid… and I feel like… I feel wanted."

"Hunter has a way of making you feel like that."

"Like, I'm the only one who he can come to. I feel special… but at the same time… I love him even less."

"He hurts you, and you hate him for that."

Randy nodded. He didn't know how Chris understood how he was feeling, but right now, just to have someone who could empathise was a massive relief. "Yeah. I know what he's doing to me isn't right, but it brings up a lot of conflicting emotions in me."

"Like love and hate?"

"Partly. Also… I feel weak, you know? I'm young, fit, strong. No one should be pushing me around like this. I certainly shouldn't be letting them."

"That's easier said than done as far as Hunter is concerned."

"Yeah."

"You know…" Chris' voice was tentative, as if he was wary of breaking the connection he had with Randy, "he's not there, you could leave right now."

"I know. And the thought has crossed my mind."

"But…"

"I'd still have to face him, you know? Tell him why. When I walk out, I need him to know why."

"So what about tonight? When he comes back…" Randy suddenly realised why Chris was so concerned. He'd probably gone through the same thing when he was with Hunter.

"I'll be OK."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I appreciate your concern Chris, I really do." Randy was unsure about broaching the subject, but figured that the worst Chris could do was hang up. "You know where I'm coming from with all this, don't you? I mean, from personal experience."

He heard Chris take a breath, and pause. "Yeah," he replied finally. "Which is why I wish you'd just walk out the door right now."

"I'll be OK Chris. He needs me right now."

"You don't need him."

Randy didn't answer. He just shook his head, even though Chris couldn't see the gesture.

"I have to go now Chris. Thank you for being there."

"Before you go Randy… why challenge the Undertaker? Did Hunter tell you to?"

"He thought it would be a good idea, I'm the legend killer after all."

"Yeah," Chris' voice was contemplative. "Just so long as you're happy with it."

"I am." Randy sounded anything but. "See ya Chris."

"Yeah, see ya Randy."

Randy threw the phone onto the table and rested his head back. He mused over what Chris had said. It would be easy to walk out right now, but he couldn't. He needed Hunter. Hunter needed him. If only things could go back to being that simple.


	4. Possession

Title: Taking Chances (4?)  
Rating: R for adult themes, or M, as FFN would have it.  
Content: Slash, angsting, violence  
Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue  
Characters: Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, HHH  
Summary: Randy's relationship with Hunter is complicated. Will Chris help him to see it more clearly, or will that just bring more complications?

It was as Randy thought. Hunter came in, drunk, demanded what he thought was his, and Randy, as always, found it easier to agree and submit. Yes, Hunter was rough, and yes, there was pain, but Randy had always just accepted it. Now, he was questioning everything, including himself. And, as much as he would have liked to have believed that it was all down to Chris, he knew that he'd been questioning a little right from the start, and Chris had only directed him to the best questions to ask.

Once he heard Hunter snoring Randy could relax. The older man was so drunk that it would be a good few hours until he awoke. This at least meant that Randy had a few hours in which to sleep peacefully. If only that sleep would come.

It couldn't. Randy kept thinking about leaving. It was the first time that he'd seriously considered how he'd do it. It was no longer a case of if, but when. And how. How did you leave the man who'd controlled you for so long? Who professed to love you and need you? Who you professed to love and need? In theory, it should have been easy. 'Hunter, I can't do this anymore, I'm leaving.' It would never be that easy though.

Somehow, Randy managed to snatch a few hours sleep. He was awoken by an angry roar.

"Randy? Why the fuck have you been speaking to Jericho?"

Randy shook his head, trying to wake up quickly. "Hunt? What?"

"Don 't fucking play innocent. It's here on your phone. Last call made, Jericho." Hunter launched the phone across the room, watching in satisfaction as it smashed into pieces against the wall.

"I was just talking to him Hunt, I swear."

"You stay the fuck away from him, understand me?" Hunter's voice was low and dangerous. "You speak to no one without my say so."

"Hunt, this is fucking crazy." Randy immediately realised that he'd said the wrong thing. Hunter grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of bed, wrenching Randy's shoulder as he did so. The older man dragged him over to the other side of the room, where the title belt lay across the table.

"You see that?" Randy nodded, scared. He'd seen Hunter angry, but never like this. "You screwed me over for that."

"I know Hunt, and I'm sorry."

"I don't care for your excuses anymore. I think you need bringing down a few more pegs. A few months out should do it."

"What?" Randy hardly got time to utter another word before Hunter had brutally slammed Randy's shoulder against the table. Randy groaned in horror. He'd injured that same shoulder a few years ago. And he knew from bitter experience, from the tearing he felt in his muscles, that this injury was bad. He slumped to the floor, almost unconscious from the searing pain.

The next thing he knew he was alone in the room. His shoulder was agonising, and there was an eerie silence. Randy didn't really know what was going on, all he remembered was Hunter slamming his shoulder through the table, and then, nothing.

Randy didn't know how long he sat there. He could feel the pain in his shoulder, but it didn't even compare to the pain in his head. He was so confused. How could Hunter do this? Then Hunter's voice came back into his head. Randy had screwed him over for the belt, and then had been doing stuff behind his back. No wonder Hunter was angry. Randy shook his head, trying to get the voice of reason to shout louder than Hunter's voice. Hunter's voice was telling him that he deserved it.

Taking a deep breath, Randy managed to get to his feet. He wanted to call Chris, but remembered that Hunter had destroyed his phone. Somehow, he struggled but managed to pull some sweatpants and a t-shirt on. He couldn't let the others see him like this, so he sat down on the bed and waited for Hunter to return. Whether he was angry or contrite, waiting for Hunter was Randy's only option right now.

It was a couple of hours before Hunter returned, by which time the ache in Randy's shoulder had reduced somewhat, just so long as he didn't move it. As soon as the older man walked into the room, Randy spoke, "Hunt, I'm so sorry."

"I know." Hunter sat down next to him, knocking his arm as he did so. He looked a little sad as Randy winced. "We should take you to get your shoulder seen to."

"Please."

Hunter nodded but made no attempt at moving. "I'm going to sleep for a few hours, I'll take you to see the trainer after, yeah?"

Randy flinched. "Have you not punished me enough?" The voice of reason in his head was finally shouting at the top of its voice. "I know I hurt you but I will not take this from you."

Hunter shook his head. "You won't leave. You're too weak."

"Watch me." Moving slowly, to avoid aggravating his shoulder, Randy made his way out of the room. "I'll be back to pick up my stuff later. Bye Hunter."

He didn't look back He was scared to. All he knew was that if Chris could get past Hunter, so could he.


	5. Weakness

Title: Taking Chances (5?)  
Rating: R for adult themes  
Content: Slash, angsting, violence  
Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue  
Characters: Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, HHH  
Summary: Randy's relationship with Hunter is complicated. Will Chris help him to see it more clearly, or will that just bring more complications?  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really, really do appreciate them.

Fortunately the hotel's desk clerk was a wrestling fan, so when Randy asked for Chris' room number he was quick to reveal the information. Randy was still trying to ignore his injury. He didn't really know why he hadn't gone straight to the trainer, but his head wasn't really in a place for thinking rationally right now.

He knocked on Chris' door, praying to god that he would be there.

The door was unlocked a minute or so later. Chris looked at the younger man in surprise. "Randy? Come in."

Randy stepped into the room nervously, flinching as he heard the door slam shut. Somehow, the harsh sound reminded him of Hunter. He just stared at Chris, unsure of what to say or do.

"What happened?"

"He found out I called you. He got mad."

Chris nodded sadly. "And how did he hurt you?"

"My shoulder." Randy hadn't looked at his shoulder since. He was worried about what the damage would be. All he knew that it was bad. "The same one I had surgery on a couple of years ago."

"Can I have a look?" Chris' voice was gentle. As Randy pulled off his t-shirt heavy bruising became evident, Chris cringing as he realised that not all the bruising was on Randy's shoulder. The injury definitely looked bad.

"You need to see the trainer. I'll give him a call. You might need the hospital."

Randy just nodded and sat down. He was numb now. He had no idea of anything that was going on around him. It was as if everything that had happened was just coming to him in a full impact. He knew he was in Chris' room and that was it. He could hear Chris' voice, first on the phone to the trainer and then talking to him, but he had no idea of what he was saying and he couldn't react to anything. It was like he was cold, frozen inside.

Chris sensed his mental state and stopped fussing over him. He stopped everything and knelt in front of Randy, hoping to snap him out of this.

"Randy?" Chris touched his knee, and then his hand. Only when he touched his cheek did he get any reaction. "Randy, talk to me, let me know what's going on."

"He didn't love me. He wanted to hurt me."

Chris' breath caught. The heartbreak in Randy's voice was painful to hear, and must have been even harder to say.

"I've been such a fool."

At least he was showing some sort of emotion. Chris took a chance and wrapped his arms around the younger man, mindful of his shoulder.

"But you've walked away. He can't hurt you any more."

Randy shook his head. "He can. He will."

"You've done the hard part now." Chris was lying, but he didn't want Randy to know that right now. Chris knew Hunter, and he knew that the man didn't give up easily. When he regarded something, or someone, as his property, he moved mountains to get it back. "At least you're away from him."

"Yeah." Randy stood up. "I guess I should go see what the damage is." He flinched as he attempted to move his shoulder again.

"Jack's expecting us." Chris had revealed very little in his phone call to the trainer, just that they'd be there shortly.

"Us?"

Chris smiled gently, "you shouldn't be on your own."

"Thanks."

"I told Jack that you tripped and fell into a table into your room, the pain made you pass out for a few hours, then I found you." Randy was proud, and Chris knew that he wouldn't want anyone to know the real story. "I guessed you wouldn't want any awkward questions right now."

"How can I tell people that Hunter did this to me?"

"You don't have to."

Randy looked up, questioning. The confusion and hurt in his eyes broke Chris' heart. "He'll probably be boasting to people how he took me out again. They'll say I deserved it."

"Do you think that Hunter wants a reputation for beating his lovers?" Randy shook his head. "He won't tell anyone. And you don't have to either."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Chris held out his hand. "Come on, lets go and find out what he's done."

The younger man nodded, and followed Chris out of the room. He could hardly believe he was here, that this was happening. That Hunter could do this to him, that Chris could be so kind… that he could be so weak.


	6. Hurt

Title: Taking Chances (6?)  
Rating: R for adult themes, M as ffn have it  
Content: Slash, angsting, violence  
Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue  
Characters: Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, HHH  
Summary: Randy's relationship with Hunter is complicated. Will Chris help him to see it more clearly, or will that just bring more complications?

The trainer had little good news. "Well, you'll be able to work with it, but only lightly. I can't say for sure but I'm guessing you're gonna be looking at surgery. You're going to need scans and X-rays before we can tell for sure though."

Randy nodded. "I figured."

"I'll arrange for you to get scans done. I'll call you later, OK?"

"Yeah." Randy looked at Chris and forced a smile, "guess I should go and break the good news to the boss."

The trainer gave Randy some pain pills and strapped up his arm so that he wouldn't have to move it too much. Randy suddenly remembered that Hunter had destroyed his phone.

"I broke my cell phone the other day, can you call me on Chris'?" Randy looked sheepish, "threw it against the wall in a tantrum."

The trainer nodded, knowing that most of the wrestlers he dealt with had volatile tempers. He didn't exactly buy Chris' story of how Randy had acquired this injury, but guessed that the younger man had been drunk and fallen over or something similar.

Randy and Chris left the room in silence. Chris had mixed feelings. He knew it would hurt Randy to be out of action: the young man adored his profession. He also thought that a few months away from Hunter would do the young man the world of good.

"Vince isn't going to be happy."

Chris shrugged. "These things happen, he knows that. If you can work light then they can maybe save you for the match against Taker, and do an injury storyline around that." The more Chris thought about it, the more he thought a break would be the best thing for Randy.

"Oh yeah, the match against Taker." Randy looked down sadly.

"Not too keen?"

"No. Well, it's not that I don't want to fight him." Randy sighed, he was suddenly starting to see things much more clearly, and he didn't like the things he was seeing. "I just realised that Hunter probably suggested it so that I wouldn't go after him, go after the title again. They were thinking about putting me in the title match at one point."

While Chris was glad that Randy was seeing things more clearly where Hunter was concerned, he was also worried at the effect it was having on the younger man. Everything Randy had was being stripped from him, everything he had based his life on was being taken away. Chris wasn't sure what to do for the best. "We'll see what the boss says later. It's probably best not to speculate on how things will work out until we know for sure how bad your shoulder is."

"You're right."

"I always am." Chris grinned. "Well, almost."

Randy forced a smile. "Modest too."

Chris was pleased, that was almost like the old Randy back again.

"I'm gonna go and get my stuff. I have to see Hunter at some point, it may as well be now." There was some of the old steely determination in Randy's eyes and voice. It wasn't as strong as it used to be, but it did show Chris that Hunter hadn't managed to completely destroy the young man.

"Want me to come?"

"I don't want to make Hunter any more angry… so no." Chris could understand Randy's logic, but the protective side of him wanted to go with the young man to make sure that he was OK. "Can I bring my stuff to your room?"

"Sure. Be careful yeah?"

"I will."

Chris watched Randy walk off. The young man was trying to put a strength into his walk and demeanour that Chris just prayed the man really did possess. Otherwise, there was a real possibility that Hunter would talk him round. And Chris knew that each time you went back to Hunter, it became even more difficult to leave the next time.


	7. All About You

Title: Taking Chances (7/9)  
Rating: R for adult themes  
Content: Slash, angsting, violence  
Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue  
Characters: Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, HHH  
Summary: Randy's relationship with Hunter is complicated. Will Chris help him to see it more clearly, or will that just bring more complications?

Randy walked up to the room he'd shared with Hunter with a sense of resolve and purpose. He knew this wouldn't be easy, however Hunter reacted. However, he would have to continue working with the man, so he figured it would be best to deal with things like an adult, and as firmly as possible.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. He heard movement behind it and then it slowly swung open.

"Randy," Hunter smiled at him, "where have you been, I was worried about you."

"You know where I've been. I only came to get my stuff, and then I'm leaving again." It should have been easy to say, but Randy was finding it incredibly hard. Hunter looked so apologetic, so caring… it was almost like when they first started seeing each other.

"Don't go Randy. Please don't." Hunter made to touch Randy's good arm, but the younger man pulled it away.

"I can't take being with you any more Hunter. I'm going while I'm still capable." Randy began picking up his things and throwing them haphazardly into his case. It was difficult with his arm strapped up, but Randy wasn't thinking about that right now. All he wanted to do was leave, but the way Hunter was staring at him was unnerving. It was almost like he was sorry. However, that soon changed as Hunter saw that it was having no effect.

"You need me Randy, you'll be nothing without me."

That made Randy stop what he was doing and look up. He wanted to make some witty retort but there was something in his head, Hunter's voice, telling him that the older man was telling the truth. Much as Randy was trying to persuade himself otherwise, there was a little bit of him that believed Hunter.

A fleeting satisfied smile crossed Hunter's face, he knew he was getting somewhere, "just think of how much you've learned from me, and how much you still have to learn. Who got you a match with the Undertaker, who made sure you were in a championship match at the Royal Rumble?"

Something clicked for Randy when he saw that smile, and everything that he'd previously been confused about became clear. "You didn't do that for me, Hunter. You did it for your career. It's all about your career. You don't want me and you don't need me. If you cared for me you wouldn't have tried to end my career."

"I only wanted to hurt you the same way you hurt me. You have no idea what it's like to have someone take that title away from you."

"Yes I do," the anger in Randy's voice made Hunter stare in surprise. "You did the same thing to me, remember?"

"You weren't ready, you got too cocky… you put that title before me."

"And you did exactly the same to me. Only it was worse for me because I loved you and I would have done anything for you. And you knew that. You used me, and you used the fact that I loved you."

"How is your shoulder?"

The change of tack confused Randy, and he returned to packing his things. He didn't want to get caught up in one of Hunter's mind games. He didn't want to discuss anything with Hunter. He just wanted to get out of there. There were so many confusing thoughts and feelings in his head and his heart, he knew that the bravado he was showing would soon slip, and Hunter would take advantage of that.

Packing complete, he picked up his bag and turned towards the door.

"You'll return to me Randy. You need me. You're weak, you know deep inside that you are, you're just pretending to yourself that you're strong enough to do all this without me. You'll come crawling back, you're so weak and naïve."

"Goodbye Hunter." Randy walked out of the door. Slowly he walked to Chris' room, trying to fight Hunter's voice, trying to fight his own insecurity.

As he heard Chris' door close behind him, he leant back against it and allowed his choking sobs to take him over.


	8. Sorry

Title: Taking Chances (8/9)  
Rating: R for adult themes  
Content: Slash, angsting, violence  
Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue  
Characters: Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, HHH  
Summary: Randy's relationship with Hunter is complicated. Will Chris help him to see it more clearly, or will that just bring more complications?  
A/N: Thanks to everyone for the continuing reviews, they are really appreciated and always make me smile when they arrive in my inbox  
Randy has been inspired in this fic by 'Speak to Me Someone', by Gene.

Randy sat in the locker room alone. He was pretty much out of action now, because of the shoulder injury. The doctors had told him that if he took it easy he would get through the match with the Undertaker. He would definitely need surgery after, and would probably be out for six months or so.

Nothing made any sense to Randy. His head was telling him that he had done the right thing leaving Hunter, and that things would be better now, but his heart was telling him that he deserved to be injured. When Chris told him that it wasn't his fault he believed him, but keeping that belief when your self esteem had been destroyed wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do.

There was a knock at the door and Hunter walked in. Randy sighed and looked away. He didn't want to deal with Hunter right now.

"I'm sorry."

Randy looked up, surprised. Those were not words he ever expected to hear from Hunter's lips. Wondering what had brought about this contrite statement, he remained silent and waited for Hunter to continue.

"I really am sorry Randy. I've treated you badly… I was so lonely without you… please come back."

There was something in Randy's heart that desperately wanted to believe Hunter, but something else in his head was suspicious. He knew that the older man played mind games, but he also knew that he was capable of loving someone. Maybe he was telling the truth, maybe this was another part of the game, Randy had no way of knowing. All he did know was that Hunter had hurt him physically and mentally. He didn't even know if he loved Hunter any more. The coldness Hunter had displayed towards Randy during their relationship was becoming clear; Randy had always assumed that his lover was preoccupied with work, but now he realised that was Hunter's way of punishing him. The changes in behaviour, from loving one minute to angry the next; their reasoning suddenly became clear. He'd never seen Hunter like this though.

"Why should I believe you?" Randy whispered.

"I know I've treated you badly…" Hunter smiled softly and caressed Randy's cheek, not flinching as Randy pulled away from him nervously, "I've made mistakes, I've hurt you, and I will never be able to make it up to you. All I can do is promise that things will change. And they will Randy, come back to me and they will change."

"I'm scared of you." The statement was something that Randy hated admitting to himself, never mind Hunter. Admitting his weakness was something the young man wasn't used to, something that made him feel like it only compounded his weakness even more. He stared into Hunter's eyes as he said it, and saw a flicker of emotion that he didn't quite recognise. Remorse? Regret? He wasn't sure but something about it unnerved him.

"I won't give you any more reason to be scared of me."

That didn't quite sit right with Randy. There was something missing from Hunter's words. He did want to believe Hunter, and he wasn't sure whether it was because this behaviour was out of character for him to behave like this that he was unnerved.

"Let me make it up to you." Hunter spoke like he could sense Randy coming round to him. "I'll have a word with 'Taker, get him to lay down for you."

Suddenly, everything crystallised for Randy. All of the doubts and fears he had about Hunter suddenly made sense.

"That's it Hunter. That's what it's all about to you. You think that getting me a win will make everything better. I don't care about that. I want you to tell me you love me and mean it, to want me and to love me without conditions and without me being scared that if you have a bad day you'll take it out on me. All I want is for you to say sorry for hurting me and genuinely mean it. For you to be honest with me." Randy stopped and stared at Hunter, suddenly realising what that emotion he saw earlier was. "You don't want a relationship with me, you want to win. It's not about me and you… it's not even about me at all. It's about you winning. And much as I love my job and my career, it's not the most important thing to me. I know that in twenty odd years time when my career is over I want to have something, someone, to go home to. You can't see past that damn belt."

Stinging, bitter tears were starting to blur Randy's vision, so he stood up and walked to the door.

"Please Hunter, please just leave me alone. I just can't be with you."

He walked out of the room, needing to be away from his former lover. Needing to get away from everything. Blindly, he stumbled down the corridor.

"Randy?"

He heard footsteps behind him and stopped.

"Chris?"

"Hey, you OK?" Chris carefully put an arm around him and smiled gently. "I'm finished, wanna get out of here?"

"Please."

Chris nodded. He could guess what had happened, and he knew that the best thing for Randy would be to go back to the room they were sharing at the hotel and give the young man a chance to vent. He was thankful that Wrestlemania was nearly upon them. The sooner Randy had a few months off to heal his body and his heart the better.


	9. Stronger

Title: Taking Chances (9/9)  
Rating: R for adult themes  
Content: Slash, angsting, violence  
Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue  
Characters: Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, HHH  
Summary: Randy's relationship with Hunter is complicated. Will Chris help him to see it more clearly, or will that just bring more complications?  
A/N: So we're finished. I'm not sure that this will entirely fulfil expectations, but I've had this ending in mind since I started the story, and I've been trying to build up to it, but in a very subtle fashion. There may be a sequel one day, I honestly don't know. There are plenty of places it could go, but I'm not sure. Anyways, thanks to everyone for reviewing, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Hope you like. Tell me what you think (good and bad!)

"I understand things a little better now Chris."

The Canadian smiled sympathetically, "Hunter's not an easy man to understand… I'm not sure I ever did understand him fully."

"I don't understand him… I just understand a little more about me." Randy smiled at the inquisitive look on Chris' face and continued, "I was so desperate to be with him, I was naïve, wilfully blind to his faults. I know what he did… the way he treated me was wrong, but I allowed myself to be manipulated, and I did use him to advance my career in a way."

Chris shook his head. Randy was far from being freed from Hunter's spell. However, he was more aware, and that could only be a good thing. As he'd now wrestled his last match before surgery, he would be away from Hunter for six months while recuperating , and that would give him the chance to work things out for himself, rebuild his confidence and self esteem, and rid himself of Hunter's influence once and for all.

"Make the most of your time at home, yeah?" Chris forced a smile. He'd been rooming with Randy since the young man had split with Hunter, and would miss the company. "Try to work everything out in your head, but don't dwell on what ifs. They're even more destructive than Hunter is."

"I know." Shyly, Randy looked at Chris, "can I still call you if I need to talk?"

"Of course."

"And… and if you get a few days off… it'd be really nice if you could come to visit me." Randy was blushing, he hoped that Chris would understand the implication behind the words.

"I would love to come and visit." Chris wasn't going to lie to himself, the thought of a relationship with Randy had crossed his mind more than once over the last few months. He knew that if it happened though, they'd have to take it slow. Randy was still pretty fragile mentally, and Chris didn't want him to confuse being grateful with love. "Randy, you've been through some pretty tough stuff, I want to support you through that before we do something we might both regret later. After what's happened, we'll take everything slowly, yeah?"

"Yeah." In a way, Randy was relieved. Chris understood him perhaps better than he did himself. "I've booked in to see a counsellor… I think that might help too."

"You're stronger than you realise, you know," Chris pulled him into a hug. "Call me, anytime, and I'll come to see you soon."

Chris watched as Randy walked through the airport to the departure lounge. He would miss the young man. And he knew that Hunter would too. And that was what worried him. He just hoped that Randy could build himself up enough to handle Hunter's mind games, and that they could build a strong enough relationship in the meantime to handle whatever 'The Game' would throw at them.


End file.
